


Beware of Strange Flora

by Fangirl_Shenanigans



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: M/M, M/M/M, PWP, Plant Spores Did It, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trio Embraces It, Versatile Partners, Wildlife Caused It, possible ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Shenanigans/pseuds/Fangirl_Shenanigans
Summary: Jude receives a worrying message from Rowen in regards to Gaius that prompts him and Alvin to make for Marksburg as quickly as possible to discover what is ailing their friend and king. Neither they nor Gaius anticipate where the visit goes.orGaius in infected by aphrodisiac spores from a Alest Rafflesia and it spurs mutual attraction into more.





	1. The Message

**Author's Note:**

> I will not lie about this. I am still super nervous when I work on a story explicit in nature and actually post it. I will probably eventually get to my only other E story for FFXV but this is one I've been working on for a while.
> 
> This takes place two years after Xillia 2, therefore Jude is not a minor. Granted they are fictional characters, I primarily prefer of age characters when I write anything involving smut. That is also why for certain fandoms Alternate Universes exist.
> 
> It should also be noted that for Xillia I have several ships I enjoy but three that I just do not even if they are conceivably canon on the ground of one of them.
> 
> 1\. Anyone and Elize. Just no. Elize may not be shipped with anyone in the canon due to being not only a minor but I am certain she is almost everyone's daughter. The only conceivable exception is an AU where she is either of age or it is a smut-free cutesy shipping story. Example: Dinner date between Elize and other ship member.
> 
> 2\. Any of the party and Rowen. Does this seriously need explaining? Romantically only approvable with Marcia and I fail to understand why anyone would even remotely consider a smut pic involving Rowen.
> 
> 3\. Gaius and Muzet are one of my NOTPs. I do not hate on anyone who ships it but if you force this ship down my throat I will find out how to block you from ALL of my works. Just please don't even ask for this ship from me cause it WON'T happen.
> 
> Most every other combination is fair game.

**Disclaimer: Tales of Xillia and Tales of Xillia 2 are the property of Namco-Bandai. I am simply playing with the characters for my own enjoyment.**

* * *

 

 

Jude Mathis could hardly believe the small seemingly harmless text message on his PHS. So he did the only thing he could thing of: read it again.  
R. Ilbert: I am sorry to disturb your work Jude, but I am afraid I am at my wit’s end. Gaius has fallen ill and is stubbornly denying it. I think he is simply wary of the doctors in Elympios. At your earliest convenience please come to Marksburg possibly with Alvin in tow.

  
Jude was having trouble imagining the seemingly immovable King of Rieze Maxia in anything but a healthy state, and then he remembered how drained Gaius had looked when they first met. The older man had a weary look to him, possibly from the hostilities with Rashugal at the time if not certainly from the chaos around him before uniting the clans of Auj Oule. Jude was unsure what he and Alvin could do to convince the one man as stubborn as Milla to actually listen and get checked out.

  
Maybe he’d let me help him, after all I’m a citizen of Rieze Maxia and I do have some extensive medical training. Alvin could probably smooth talk Gaius into going along with it. Jude was convinced there was secretly something going on between the two but it wasn’t his place to pry. Admittedly he had been subjected to dreams about both of the incredibly handsome men. In a few of them he was just him watching as the two take each other apart and build the other back up. Sometimes it was him giving one of them an innocent massage that led to steamier affairs. Jude had to admit his favorite dream was actually quite domestic; the three of them sitting together on a love seat with himself in the middle reading as the two lay their weary heads against either of his shoulders.

  
Alvin poked his head from behind the stacks of boxes he’d agreed to help Jude carry with a grin.

  
“So, what’s broken the honor-student’s concentration so easily where I’ve been failing for the last two years?”

  
“That’s very funny Alvin.” Jude replied with a exasperated laugh before continuing, “Rowen is worried about Gaius; he’s showing signs of possible illness and apparently working right through them. They’re in Marksburg for the conference about the Cultural Exchange Festival plans.” Jude replied, already pocketing his keys for the lab and his PHS then grabbing a warmer coat. The weather in Marksburg was chilly this time of year. Alvin adjusted his scarf and strode over to stand by Jude.

  
“So, the Prime Minister needs two civilians to come and make a king take better care of himself. Sure sounds like we have our work cut out for us.”

  
“At least it’s a chance to see Erston. We can cover for Rowen by saying we just heard they were in the vicinity and we wanted to say hi.” Jude replied doubting Gaius would question a personal visit from friends. It still made Jude reel sometimes that Gaius returned the feelings of friendship. Ludger had been in a very depressed state but Gaius had told him they were all friends and would be there should he need them. That reminded Jude to call the currently busy man later to see how the baby was doing. At just over a year old Elle was already in some small amount of power over her numerous ‘aunts and uncles’. That might help in the argument as to why Gaius should let himself be checked over if just to make sure Elle wouldn’t be affected during his next visit.


	2. Reunion and Concerns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude and Alvin arrive in Marksburgh and have a short reunion before learning that Gaius has collapsed.

A long hike through the Torbalan Highroad and a train from Trigleph later saw them greeting Rowen in the Marksburg train station with Elize and Teepo.

  
“Jude! Alvin!”

  
“Hey Little Miss, Spud.” Alvin greeted as he found himself clung to like a caterpillar to a leaf laughing as he let his arms wrap around the little blonde. Jude had just managed to intercept Teepo before he could show his unsettling idea of affection once more.

  
“Not this time Teepo.”

  
“Aww, but we’re super pals Jude!” Teepo exclaimed.

  
“True, true, but we can wait until after finding out what’s wrong with Gaius to catch up right?” Jude tried to reason. Nerves were not quelled simply because the man was not present. “Speaking of which…where is he Rowen?”

  
“His Majesty is currently engaged in conversation with Chancellor Marcia. They are discussing oddly enough, the benefits of Rieze Maxia and Elympios exchanging medical practices and research to better the lives of both countries. Gaius seemed to be pushing through well enough when I asked to be excused from the meeting.”

 

“Does Gaius know you called us in? I wanted to plan it as a surprise visit from friends so he doesn’t grill you over it going behind his back.” Jude asked, hoping to get Rowen off the hook.

  
“I am afraid that Gaius is under the impression that I invited you to visit while we were in the area, but I do not believe he knows I planned it so you could check after his health. Gaius is a very difficult man to lie to on the best of days thus I have taken this to be quite a problem since he accepted the altered truth so readily.” Rowen replied somberly. It was evident he felt more than just subtle concern over the monarch.

  
“I can attest to that. I think though that right now he might actually accept Jude’s assistance given he collapsed in the meeting.”

  
Everyone was a little started by the sudden interruption. Standing in the doorway was Ludger with a tiny tot in his arms and a fat cat in hers. Rowen explained that Ludger, as the current president of Spirius and as a friend of the king had been asked to come offer his input by both Marcia and Gaius.

  
“How bad was the collapse Ludger? Did he show any signs of mana fatigue?” Jude had jumped into full doctor mode at the news, earning a chuckle from Alvin. Leave it to Jude to dive right into the information he needed to try and help a patient.

  
“Easy there Jude, I doubt that Ludger knows what mana fatigue looks like since Elympions don’t generally have mana lobes and none of us suffered it when we traveled together. Just tell us what you can Ludger.”

  
“Gaius seemed relatively exhausted by the time the meeting started but he insisted he didn’t want to reschedule at such an inconvenient time since we were all gathered already. We did however get him to accept a glass of water. About near the halfway point he started to look a little flushed, like he was feverish but after a few sips of the water he seemed fine. It was after the meeting had concluded and a follow-up was scheduled that he collapsed in the hallway, with a high fever to boot. I managed to convince them to let me take him to the Inn when I said that Dr. Mathis would be better equipped to check him out until research about Rieze Maxia and Elympios was finally exchanged in the medical community.” Ludger replied, eyes shining with concern.

Elle whined a little, obviously picking up that they were talking about ‘Uncle Erston’. Not very old yet, she could still tell when someone in her large family was not well. They first learned this when she began crying after seeing Muzet down for the count with a spirit-exclusive strain of the common cold.

  
“It’s a good thing we came then,” Jude said with a worried smile, “let’s go see what he managed to come down with. Hard to believe he got sick in the first place, Karla said the only time he has been sick was when he contracted chickenpox when he was six and the one time he caught the flu from Agria. Apparently though that flu had been making the rounds between all of the Chimeriad before it finally got to him.”

Alvin nodded, keeping in mind the growing list of symptoms and comparing it with a similar situation he thought might be the alternative to any real illness. The mercenary turned salesman just hoped he wasn't overthinking what this was starting to sound like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are short I know but I like where each one is leaving off. Not that I think anyone else cares. I am hoping to create some build up. The story may run longer than intended.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had to break it down into smaller chapters. Otherwise...long jumbled mess. Hopefully this chapter is better than nothing at this point. Smut next chapter for certain.

It was worse than Jude imagined and yet not quite as horrible as he feared. Gaius was lying curled up on his side under the covers of the inn bed, hair clinging to his face, breathing labored, and skin too warm to the touch. The older man looked so thoroughly exhausted that both Jude and Alvin wondered how he’d managed to last the entire meeting without collapsing right where he was seated. Karla would have her brother’s head for letting himself get into such a state.

 

“I can’t say I’ve seen anything like this before. I mean the scans say there’s something in his system but I can’t match it to any known virus or even any type of poisoning.” Jude said with a frown as he worried his bottom lip. Even his diagnostic arte was unable to pinpoint what was ailing Gaius so strongly. Jude became even more concerned when the monarch began squirming against the bed like he was uncomfortable in his own skin and made the most peculiar sound he’d ever heard from the other man, a whiny whimper. 

 

Alvin also heard the whimper but he knew something for certain that Jude did not. This as not just any whimper, but a whimper that you would generally only hear in one kind of situation. The former mercenary was now almost certain what was really happening to the older man.

 

“Um, I think I know what might actually be wrong with him. Ah, yeah uh… Ludger how about you take Elle and Elize and go check out the vendors?” Alvin suddenly said, cheeks oddly dusted light with pink as he placed a hand on the exposed back of Gaius’ neck to keep the man from moving too much and seeming to calm down the squirming fit with the skin contact. Ludger was quick to comply after a dawning look crossed his face. The young president quickly led both girls and Teepo out of the room, Rowen seemed puzzled before a knowing look crossed his own features.

 

“You mean to tell me Gaius is not actually ill but…under the influence of some sort of drug?”

 

“Looking carefully at the way he’s acting yeah. Likely a slow-effect aphrodisiac or possibly just tangled with a plant he shouldn’t have and inhaled some spores that have the same effect.” Alvin replied, blush gone and expression grim.

 

“Alvin…is there any reason to look so…well, like this could be the end of the world?”

 

“It depends on how long ago he ingested the spores. If it’s been in his system longer than an hour then it has to run its course, especially if it was caused by fighting an Alest Rafflesia. They’re pretty rare, but they’re also extremely dangerous. If the urges it creates isn’t sated, well…it could get pretty bad. Let’s say he could get really sick. The spores will move through his body until he’s either sexually active or his immune system drops drastically and he’s bed ridden for at least a month.” Alvin replied, applying more pressure on Gaius’ neck effectively making him stop moving altogether apart from breathing and a minor whimper.

 

“Wait…is what you’re saying that he would have to give in to whatever urges this puts in his body for it to run its course Alvin or his immune system will shut down?” Jude exclaimed, face turning several shades of pink before going pale. Knowing a creature created spores like that was terrifying enough without knowing it was possibly what had left the powerful King of Reize Maxia in such an awkward predicament.

 

“Afraid so, notice how he stops moving when I apply pressure to the back of his neck? It’s helping temporarily ground him so his mental faculties can process what his body is trying to tell him. I’m trying to help him figure out what’s wrong with him despite his current state of sleep. We had one of them on the Zenethra as part of the wildlife discovery area. It got a little handsy with my uncle but because he wasn’t trying to hurt it, the critter took care of the trouble it caused him.”

 

“I believe I shall take my leave here. I trust the two of you can find some way to help him through this; I have received an urgent text from Lady Driselle and must depart at once.” Rowen’s seriousness told them the text was not an excuse (not that the man would never use Driselle as an excuse for anything). With a few quick words they wished him well and he was off, leaving the two younger men alone with the ailing Gaius.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alvin's suspicions are confirmed and after managing to secure Gaius's consent, they proceed to start taking care of their troubled king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember a ways back when I said I'd not cut the smut into parts? Yeah, that didn't happen.
> 
> I found the perfect 'cut' for this chapter and decided to break it up after all. This is I think the longest chapter I've written for this story thus far and am fairly happy with the quality.
> 
> This is not labeled as dub-con because Erston/Gaius regains enough function to agree to what is going on and they emphasize that he can opt out. That and these three idiots are attracted to one another besides.
> 
> If you are still bothered, keep in mind this is FICTION. While I did try to ground some tenants of reality, this is for fun and is mostly self-indulgent.

“Nnngh…Alvin…why is your hand…on my neck?” Gaius felt so strange and weak, his body felt like it was constricting on itself and squirmed and he couldn’t prevent the small whine that escaped his throat as he tried to lean into the contact subconsciously. It was embarrassing and even worse, seemed like it would have been louder if Alvin were to let go of him. Not to mention it was the furthest thing from how he imagined coming into that much contact with the younger man.

 

“Gaius…did you fight any plant-like monsters recently, like say about Jiao’s size with deep violet foliage covered in bright cyan spots?” Alvin hoped he was delicate enough with this, how did you tell a man capable of killing you in one strike that he was being affected by a plant-based aphrodisiac without him freaking out.

 

“Yes…when we passed through the Culmar Trail while visiting Driselle on our journey here. Why—hnn!” Gaius was cut off by an intense tremor that made Alvin loose his hold, allowing the raven-haired man to squirm and thrash under the covers face flushed and moving as if he’s trying desperately to get free of his shirt and the covers. Jude quickly got Gaius flat on his back, sprawled haphazardly across his middle pinning his arms to his sides trying hard not to blush after Gaius managed to get the covers kicked off exposing the problem straining against his black trousers.

 

“What’s…wrong with me? I don’t understand.”  
Alvin knew he’d probably get smacked for what he was about to do and suggest, but he actually hated the pained fear that seeped into the older man’s face through the spore-induced lust and need. Gaius was always the strong one, the one who seemed to always have an answer; so to see him unnerved like this, because he doesn’t seem to understand his own body…it ripped at him. Without a word of warning, Alvin used one hand and cupped Gaius’ straining erection through his pants earning a startled sound and a tiny moan which seemed to make Gaius tense, likely embarrassed to make such a noise in the presence of others.

 

“You’re under the influence of a pretty bad aphrodisiac spore. It’s been in your body, slowly taking effect for a few hours now, which means the only way to get rid of it is to basically have sex. I need you to keep enough coherence to give us permission to help you take care of this Gaius.”

 

“Alvin?! A-are you sure that’s the only way we can get it out of his system?” Jude choked, face red partially from the way he had Gaius pinned and due to the very nature of the current conversation. Gaius was certain he felt Jude developing his own little problem if that poke to his elbow was anything to go by. Taking a breath he managed to look down to the foot of the bed where Alvin was standing, keeping a slight pressure on his own issue which was grounding him a bit with the touch. 

 

With a small gulp, he ran the situation through his muddled head. Gaius was not very proficient in any form of sexual encounter, the most he had done was fool around with Wingul when they needed a distraction. Usually when Gaius had a few lingering nightmares from the Battle of Fezebel and needed reminding of the present or when Wingul himself had some issues to work out, but with these occasions Gaius had full control of himself until Wingul pulled him apart and put him back together and vice versa. Gaius was devoted to his role and did not have time for intimate pursuits.

 

This was a very different situation altogether and that had him on edge. On the one hand he felt like he could barely move without shaking apart so taking care of the need himself would prove a problem and on the other he wasn’t sure letting his current condition allow him to indulge in two men who’d captured his thoughts on multiple occasions was the wisest course. Gaius was about to give his answer when a fresh surge of want shot throughout his body making him buck and writhe digging his hands into the covers.

 

“Whoa! Jeez, if this keeps up he won’t be able to give the go ahead. Gaius, it’s a simple yes or no question.”

 

“Gaius…Erston, will you please let us help you? If this keeps up it could get really dangerous for your health.” Jude coaxed, no longer pinning the older man having been knocked off by the bucking and writhing. The older man looked helplessly at Jude when he heard his birth name as the doctor turned scientist started gently stroking his cheek in an effort to calm him. Alvin had finally released his hold and walked near the head of the bed and laid a hand firmly on his shoulder.

 

“Erston, right now you’re not the king. You’re just someone very important to us and believe me, if I didn’t feel attracted to you I wouldn’t have started touching you in the first place if I was sure there was another way. We want to do this because it’s you, okay? If you think you can handle that, we just need one nod or confirmation that this is allowed.”

 

“I…yes. Only…because it’s you two.” Gaius finally managed through another bout of squirming, looking the two younger men in the eye. Jude smiled warmly earning a soft blush as he leaned down and gently took tan lips in his own, effectively pulling a groan from Gaius. Alvin took that chance to unfasten Gaius’ pants and lower them to his knees before he started stroking the swordsman’s throbbing erection in one hand and used the other to unbutton his vest and shirt.

 

Jude was surprised at how accepting Gaius was of the kiss, letting Jude take what he wanted. In a way it fit Gaius, the giving nature. Jude moaned loudly when Gaius got impatient and ended up taking control in the end, one long arm reaching up and pulling him half on top of him to deepen it. Alvin whistled at the sight then took his once again free hand and reached between Jude’s own legs gently palming the younger man’s clothed erection in time with his attentions to Gaius. Hearing the broken moans escaping the pair of gorgeous raven-haired men was making Alvin hard.

 

“Jude, shift up a bit I want to test something.”

 

“I can t-try.” Jude said between kisses that kept growing in intensity. Eventually he managed to move his body so that he was sitting on Gaius’ abdomen, wrapping his hands in the shoulder length ebony tresses as he returned the kisses eagerly. Gaius own hands were curiously exploring under Jude’s shirt, almost like he feared breaking Jude if he touched too hard, granted with his strength it was a possibility.

 

 _Looks like those two are sufficiently distracted for now_ , Alvin thought with a smirk. Taking his time he easily removed each of Gaius’ boots before easing his pants so they hung from one ankle. With very little nudging he managed to part the darker man’s legs and settled between them. Once Alvin was comfortable he started stroking the base of the older male’s cock with one hand and lightly ghosted the tips of his fingers over the soft brief expanse of flesh between scrotum and the puckered skin between tanned cheeks. The result was exactly what he’d been after.

Gaius let out a shaky moan, arms wrapping around Jude’s middle like he’d fall apart if he didn’t, hips itching to move into Alvin’s touches. Jude huffed a bit in amusement before leaning down and kissing Gaius deeply, effectively muffling the series of moans escaping his chest under Alvin’s continuous attention while gently nudging the older raven’s arms to let him loose. Reluctantly, Gaius released his grip on Jude and resumed burying his hands into the bedding. 

 

Jude shifted himself in such a way that he was lying chest to chest with the red-eyed man, reaching his own arms between their bodies and his own thighs so his smaller hands wrapped around the cock that had previously escaped all attention save Alvin’s. The response was exactly what Jude was looking for. Gaius arched, a deep rumbling moan escaping his lips at the feeling as Jude wrapped his hands fully around him and stroked his length.

 

“Didn’t know you had that in you Mr. Honors Student.” Alvin teased with a smirk before thinking about the best way to make damn sure they worked Gaius real nice. The brunet let Jude take over fondling Gaius, shifting so he was sitting between Gaius’ spread thighs so his own bulge was pressing against him and raising Jude’s hips higher so he was hovering instead of laying on Gaius.

 

“A-Alvin!”

 

“C’mon Jude, relax. It won’t be any fun if I only play with Erston.” Alvin answered as he started slowly kneading his fingers into the tender flesh hidden by the younger man’s brown trousers. Alvin considered it a total triumph when he saw tanned hands trail down Jude’s hips to meet Alvin’s own hands in an exploratory manner. Erston was now actively participating, which was a good sign. Now, if only Alvin could come up with some oil or something to make going further easier. Here he was with two of the most attractive men he’s ever known and he didn’t have anything to…that may work.

 

“Jude, where’s your lab coat?”

 

“I th-think it’s on that chair.” Jude was having some major difficulty thinking with Erston’s lips latching onto his collarbone. It started as soft, gentle kisses along the entire expanse before sucking softly at the juncture between his sternum and his Adam’s apple . Jude half thought the older man was going to flat out nip and bite at it playfully, a thought which only served to make him moan and grow harder. Erston’s hands slowly slid down to his thighs, pulling him further forward as he did indeed come close to biting with open mouth kisses against his throat.

 

Alvin had trouble taking his eyes off the sight but he knew he had a task to perform. Stripping shamelessly out of his clothes he found the lab coat and rummaged through a pocket for a water gem; a small gem that they discovered when crushed became a gel-like substance with no discernible flavor. Alvin had yet to tell Jude he’d found a very unorthodox use for it. Walking back to the bed he was amused to find the tables had turned. Erston was gasping for breath, knuckles nearly white from clinging to the sheets with Jude’s mouth openly assaulting the juncture between neck and shoulder mercilessly. Jude had at some point discarded his own pants and was wearing nothing but his shirt, smaller hands pressing down on the crimson-eyed man’s wrists and legs hooked so that his ankles kept his thighs spread slightly and rocked their exposed erections together.

 

“Damn Jude, you’re full of surprises.”

 

“I was curious why his neck is always covered so I retaliated. Erston’s neck and ears are very sensitive. Did you find what you were looking for Alvin?” Jude replied, lazily kissing Erston to ground him a bit. Even though the goal was to burn it out of his system, as a medic he knew that they had to do so gradually. Too quickly and Erston’s already alarmingly high pulse would skyrocket further. The contact while intimate, was also bringing Erston back to himself when the pace changed.

 

“Yeah. Want me to explain what I’m going to do since Jude sort of blocks your view Erston?”

 

“That would be appreciated. Particularly as I’ve not been intimate in some time and even then not often.” Erston answered, breathing starting to even out even as he squirmed beneath Jude’s not motionless body. All he wanted was to move but he didn’t trust himself at the moment. These men though, he trusted them with himself here just as he did in battle. As both Erston and Gaius, he trusted Alvin and Jude.

 

Alvin had a strong feeling that was the case given how busy the older man tended to be the last few years. Erston and Gaius were one man and that man was nothing if not dedicated to his people and keeping the peace with Elympios. It was this strength that Alvin could respect and that made him a man to look up to.

 

“Alvin…why do you have a water gem?”

 

Jude’s question made him laugh. Erston on the other hand actually tensed slightly and Alvin noticed his cheeks had actually turned a little red.

_So, I’m not the only one who has experimented with this stuff._

Alvin had a decision to make though: which one did he ‘torment’ first. On the one hand the stimulation might further ground Erston a bit further or it could undo him very quickly, it depended on how sensitive the nerves were. Then there was Jude, sweet semi-clueless at the moment, Jude. Decision made, Alvin gently nudged Jude to Erston’s side.

 

“Erston, can you move yourself a little further up the bed and rest against the pillows. I want you to watch as I take you apart and I want Jude to watch too.”

 

“W-wait! Y-you mean that’s what the crushed gem is useful for?!” Jude exclaimed, very flustered. Erston actually laughed and with some of his usual confidence kissed him.

 

“It seems you are a bit more sheltered than I had presumed based on your assault upon my throat Jude. Water gems are not uncommon in being used for this purpose among others. They also act as an anti-bacterial agent and a base for gels.”

 

Alvin wasn’t surprised that Erston was aware of the various uses, some even he didn’t know. Talk about a versatile and plentiful natural resource!

 

“So what do you think Erston? Let me ‘torture’ you for a bit while Jude watches how it’s done or ‘torture’ you while you do the same to him?”

 

“I don’t think I have quite the level of control over my body right now to gauge my own strength. Should we have an opportunity in which I am not semi-impaired I would gladly ‘torture’ Jude.” Erston replied, slightly breathless at the idea but knowing he would be unable to tell if he used too much force. The last thing he wanted was to harm Jude.

 

“I definitely hope that occasion arises,” Jude started, smiling fondly as he combed a hand through Erston’s silky hair. 

 

“Okay, let’s see about getting this show on the road. If something feels ‘wrong’ or actually hurts rather than feels pleasurable speak up Erston. I don’t know how long this has been in your system and I don’t know what it could have done to your inner nerves.”

 

“I will be certain to let you know, just…please do something.” Erston was starting to lose himself again as a fresh wave of need spiraled through his body. Alvin seemed to understand and after nodding slightly he spread the older male’s thighs a bit further and crushed the water gem with his hands, the gel like substance coating one palm and the fingers of both hands. It was time to run Erston’s body through its paces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opinion Time: Should Alvin and Jude swap places when we get to the actual sexy bits? I like the idea that they are all versatile but the idea of 'meek' Jude topping Gaius while Alvin does something else has been floating around my head.
> 
> I am open to thoughts as for now I'm at a standstill.


End file.
